


You Belong To Me

by ren_scum



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom
Genre: F/M, ImNewBeNice, PoeIsADetective, SerialKillerFic, StalkerFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_scum/pseuds/ren_scum
Summary: After going through a rough childhood, you thought the nightmare was over, but someone is out there preying over you. Detective Kylo Ren and his partner Poe Dameron are assigned your case when they soon realize this is more than just a stalker trying to get your attention.**Summary will be updated as I goThis is a Star Wars AU**





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as I go. I'm new at submitting anything to Ao3, so I apologize in advance

I waited for an hour. I wore the prettiest thing I could find in my bare closet, painted my nails, hell, I even shaved my legs.

He didn’t show up.

Rose promised me he’d be here by 6:00. She said he was charming, smart, handsome, but this jackass couldn’t even show up for our first date. All I knew was his name was Dave and that he was a frequent customer at the coffee shop she worked at. I knew he had blonde hair and would be wearing a brown coat. That’s all. Rose couldn’t even tell me if he drove, if he was taking the bus, nothing. That’s how she is. She spends so much time trying to get me to go on these dates that she forgets to provide better info for me. The last two weren’t ideal. I ended up leaving in the middle of the last one because he reeked of alcohol and was only trying to have sex. I decided to give it another go, for her sake.

I’ve been living in the city for about a year. I had no friends until I met Rose and her girlfriend Rey. I was looking for a job and Rose could tell. I worked with her for several months until Rey mentioned an opening at the diner she worked at. It was better pay and closer to my small apartment. I still didn’t have much, but it was home and it was a job.

I finished up my drink and left the waitress a generous tip as a thank you for not kicking me out for not ordering food. This restaurant was out of my price range normally, but I saved money for this date to ensure I could pay for myself and possibly him if I needed to. I’d rather go home and eat a frozen tv dinner than wait around for this guy. It was colder than normal.

The streetlights going to the bus stop were broken, most likely by some kids throwing rocks. I shrugged it off and walked a little faster. I could feel eyes on me as I sat on the bus reading my book. Too afraid to look up and have an awkward encounter with anyone, I decided to stay looking down. If Rey was here, she’d probably ask if they had a staring problem and we would laugh about it. I’m sure whoever was staring thought I looked familiar and would move on.

I walked up the stairwell to my apartment and could smell cigarette smoke. It reminded me too much of my dad. I couldn’t stand it. I tried to think less of my childhood but the scars were there. The cigarette burns he’d leave on me to prove a point to my mom. The apartment to the right of me was vacant. The other was a 60 year old man who occasionally had his grandson over, and I knew he didn’t smoke. I opened the door to my place and didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. Everything was where I left it, down to the cereal bowl I left in the sink from breakfast. I took a deep breath and laughed to myself. I’m freaking out over nothing. I reached for the phone and quickly dialed Rose’s number to update her on the terrific date I had.

“Hello,” she said in a sing-song voice.  
“He didn’t show,” I said as I tore off my shoes and tossed them near the door.  
“What?! He promised he would! I made him promise me!”  
“People break promises Rose. Listen it’s fine, I’ll try again in a few more months,” I shrugged.  
“No, I’m sure Rey might know someone, I’ll ask her as soon as she gets home from work. You need this, you can’t be single forever,” she said in a genuine tone.  
“I won’t be single forever. It’s just not the right time to-”

Before I could finish what I was saying, I heard a loud thump in my bedroom. I slowly put the phone down and quickly grabbed a knife. I could hear Rose asking what’s going on but I was too focused on my bedroom door to respond. As I turned the doorknob, I inhaled deeply.  
  
_Why didn’t I check the bedroom?_

I opened the door and to my relief, no one was there. The only thing that was off was that my window was slightly open. I didn’t have a bedframe so I knew no one was under my bed, I shook my head at the thought of anyone being in here. There wasn't many places to hide unless you were Flat Stanley and hid behind posters. I walked to close my window and when I turned, there it was.

A black envelope sitting neatly on my dresser.

I grabbed the envelope and noticed red wax with a printed rose. My name was written on it in gold ink. If I wasn’t so freaked out, I would say it was beautiful.  
I should’ve called the police, I shouldn’t have touched it, yet I did.  
I regret opening that letter. What awaited me wasn’t some bill and it certainly wasn’t an invitation to a party.

In the envelope was a polaroid. It was a picture of a man tied up, face covered in blood. He was crumpled on the floor and he looked almost dead. I wanted the picture out of my head. I wanted to forget what I saw.

Then came the letter.

In a folded cream colored paper, written in red ink, was a small note written solely for me. In perfect lettering, the note said:  
_My sweetheart, Soon you will see that you and I are meant to be. You’re forever mine. I belong to you, and you belong to me._


End file.
